


Отношения

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рыжий цикл [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Рон любит проводить время со своим парнем
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Рыжий цикл [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Отношения

Часы отбили девять. Университетская библиотека уже давно была закрыта, но Рон с Гарри просто физически не могли заставить себя ее покинуть. Звучало абсурдно, но Рон за ту неделю, когда подменял Гермиону из-за какой-то бельгийской конференции, воспылал особой нежностью к этим совершенно не пыльным стеллажам. Всем друзьям он, конечно, говорил, что дежурит ради дружбы и обещанного шоколада. Но после первого же вечера, когда Гарри заглянул к нему с индийской едой на вынос, оказалось, что тискаться в самом дальнем углу довольно приятно. 

— Эй, тебе здесь удобно? — казалось бы, в сотый раз за вечер переспросил Гарри.

— М-м-м, — Рон провел губами по его челюсти. Вообще, он просто обожал челюсть Гарри. — Да, вполне.

Гарри слегка и понимающе улыбнулся и подвинулся ближе, хотя места между ними уж точно не оставалось. Но Рон не возражал, он только откинулся на стеллаж и покрепче сжал в объятиях своего парня.

— Будешь скучать по этому месту? — Гарри смотрел так открыто и искренне, что Рон вместо ответа накинулся на него с поцелуем. Очки уже привычно сбились с носа, и в какой-то момент Гарри снял их, буквально вслепую умудряясь отложить на стеллаж позади них. Рон тоже время даром не терял и успел залезть в джинсы к Гарри.

— Эй, это нечестно, — возразил тот, когда все же смог оторваться от поцелуев и взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. Рон уловил его панику.

— Тоже хочешь мне отсосать? — он с любопытством наклонил голову и стал рассматривать Гарри. В скудном освещении этого угла он казался нереальным, словно из другого мира, где все еще царят свечи, перья и такие удобные для быстрого перепихона ниши в стенах замка.

Да, Рон смотрел телек и мог нафантазировать всякое.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то и не помню, когда держал его во рту последний раз.

Гарри, для которого откровенные разговоры о сексе и их вполне себе своеобразных отношениях все еще были пугающими, замер и отвел взгляд. Рон буквально рукой чувствовал, как спадает его возбуждение.

— Ты прав, прости. Фред и Джордж порой перехватывают инициативу…

— Нет, что ты. Они потрясающие, — Гарри осекся и вновь испуганно посмотрел на Рона. — Но почему-то вдвоем мы проводим время лишь здесь.

Рону даже не нужно было ничего говорить. По его взгляду Гарри все понял.

— О, окей.

— Я тебя не ревную, — успокаивающе погладил его по щеке Рон, а другой рукой продолжил ласкать член, который все же привычно и довольно заинтересованно дернулся. Было так легко вытащить оба их члена и начать дрочить. Они поместятся в его ладони, да и Рон знал, что Гарри оценит эту заботу за них двоих. Но еще важнее сейчас было расставить все точки.

— На самом деле, Фред говорил, что между ними, этими шпалами, ты смотрелся уже мелким.

Гарри совсем не обратил внимание на эту ремарку. Он лишь глубоко вздохнул и подался бедрами вперед, принимая лидерство Рона в их сегодняшнем импровизированном сексе.

— И знаешь, — Рон говорил четко, но с легким придыханием и на каждом движении руки туда-сюда. — Эта картинка теперь стоит у меня перед глазами.

— Стоит, — завороженно повторил за ним Гарри и потянулся к члену Рона, который, действительно, уже распирал ширинку.

— Ох да, бля, — выдохнул он, когда Гарри все же неведомым образом стянул с него джинсы до колен. Этого хватило, чтобы притиснуться и начать тереться пахом друг о друга.

— Меня возбуждает то, как мои братья делают очень хорошо моему же парню, — Рон уже горячо шептал Гарри, обняв его одной рукой. Он никак уже не мог перестать тереться о него, хотя планы изначально было несколько иные.

— Я люблю смотреть, как близнецы заботятся о тебе, — признался уже полустоном Гарри.

— Вот видишь, сколько у нас общего, — то, что должно было стать шуткой, в устах Рона прозвучало утверждением.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто ответил Гарри. И они кончили, оба не совсем одновременно, но с однозначным желанием поскорее занять горизонтальную поверхность. Потому что Рону срочно требовалось трахнуть Гарри и признаться ему в любви. А Гарри просто нужен был Рон.

У них все было просто. Даже в самых запутанных отношениях.


End file.
